Do You Love Me Kyoya?
by SakuShitsuoLover
Summary: Tamaki is in love with Kyoya, but instead of telling him, he agrees to be his sex friend. Later on, this results into a major conflict between the two that may ruin the host club forever
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I had this on my mind for a while, and would've posted it earlier if I could've thought of things correctly. I had a friend of mine read over it and she said I did some things wrong and I got like pissed and rewrote this over and over and over until I finally got this right. Ever wonder what would happen if Tamaki and Kyoya were secretly sex friends? But, besides that, Tamaki is in love with him, even though he thinks there's no strings attached. **

**Warning: This gets very, very graphic. There is a semi-rape involved so, be prepared. If you want the extended version of the scenes in the story, review which one. I will write them after I update my other story. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, Haruhi would've been male one hundred percent and then Tamaki and her would be dating.**

* * *

"_My my Tamaki, I see you've gotten quite impatient. If only you weren't disobedient earlier, maybe you'd actually be able to touch me," Kyoya said with a sly smirk and Tamaki looked up at the boy, whose length was making it's way deeper into the wet heat that was his mouth. Tamaki wished he could hold Kyoya's hips back, but the handcuffs that were restricting his action to touch himself was also restricting his act to hold the forcing hips._

_"K-Kyoya," Tamaki muttered, the throbbing erect making his words incomprehensible. Kyoya looked down at the boy before frowning at him, grabbing a handful of his hair. _

_"Hm, I see my Prince seemed to forget what I said," Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki closer to him so he was hovering over his lap._

_"Master , please," Tamaki begged, putting his bound wrists in front of the older boys face._

_"Oh, now what fun would come out of that?" Kyoya said, gently caressing the young boys hips. _

_"Tamaki, try being more honest with yourself, this is an order," Kyoya said as he gently brought down a trembling Tamaki on his hard member. He continued to rub the boys hips, easing him down slowly, earning a pained cry from the Prince._

_"M-Master I-Ive never done it this way before, I-I don't know what to do," Tamaki managed to say between his labored breaths, looking up almost innocently at Kyoya, almost as if he were begging for forgiveness. Kyoya simply chuckled before pushing Tamaki violently down on his hips, earning a strangled cry from the young boy._

_"What a shame. Just follow my lead, and everything should be fine."_

* * *

He looked over at Kyoya and smirked_. I'd give up on Haruhi as soon as Kyoya confessed his love to me... I mean... we had sex and stuff like that but..._

"Tamaki, why are you staring at Kyoya like you want to eat him?" one of the carrot top twins purred seductively in his ear, causing him to jump, looking over to be face to face with a devious smirk.

"Kyoya! Boss wants to eat you!" Hikaru called over to the boy who looked up at Tamaki with a smirk. Tamaki felt his face warm as he saw that smile cross his face.

"Now does he? I guess I know what the theme for next time is, isn't that right Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, putting his clipboard down and Tamaki looked away with a deep blush on his face.

"Kyoya, what does eating you have to do with the theme for the club?" Haruhi asked, looking between the blushing Tamaki and the smirking Kyoya very suspiciously.

"Maybe it have to do with candy and cake! Haru-chan, eat cake with me!" Honey - sempai giggled and Kyoya chuckled almost darkly before saying.

"Oh, you'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

"K-Kyoya, w-wait! A-are they all gone?" Tamaki gasped between labored breaths and Kyoya simply nodded, running his hands gently against Tamaki's crotch.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Master. Now, let's see what the punishment for today is," Kyoya said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of lube. Tamaki watched as Kyoya went to his bag and pulled out what to him just looked like huge beads on a string. Tamaki knew what was going to happen, even if he didn't know what he was going to use those beads for. ((Btw, if anyone doesn't know since I don't mention it, these are anal beads. And by the name, I think you understand what they are used for.)) Kyoya was just going to use Tamaki's body for his own sexual pleasure, and he wasn't going to resist because he loved him. Ah Yes, Tamaki was madly in love with Kyoya. His love for the other was so unique as well, since no one knew of it besides him. If someone were to somehow catch onto Tamaki's love, he was gladly deny it, throwing in a laugh or a "youre quite funny". Everyone thought their beloved father of the Ouran Host Club was a ladies man, hence his reason of why the club was created. The truth is, he made the club to cover up his sexuality, as well as to show girls that they are truly beautiful inside and out.

"What are you going to use those for?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya simply said nothing before climbing over Tamaki and slowly removing his blue blazer, as well as his white button up shirt. Tamaki watched as Kyoya lifted his hips, slowly removing his black leather belt, as well as his black slacks leaving the boy in his blue boxers.

"I swear I forgot Usa-chan here! Mori-chaaaaan! I need Usa-chan!" They both froze as the heard their sempai return, looking for his stuffed pink bunny.

"Shit, Kyoya," Tamaki said and Kyoya looked up as he saw Mori and Honey walk in. Mori was carrying the boy who was crying.

"Honey, did you forget something? Kyoya asked, standing up and looking down at Tamaki who was struggling to put his pants back on.

"Yeah, I forgot Usa-chan. Have you seen him?" Honey asked and Kyoya shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you can check in the meeting room if you want. You probably left him there when you were taking a nap." Kyoya asked, and as soon as he finished his sentence, Honey was jumping out of Mori-sempai's arms and head into the meeting room.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry. I didn't k-" before Kyoya knew it, Tamaki was standing up, and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, you said that you were sure that they were gone! What if they would've saw us Kyoya!? Y-you're not gay, I am. You don't have to worry about them judging you and... about them abandoning you! All you do if fuck me and I doubt you even care enough about to think of me more than a possession!" Tamaki yelled, and Kyoya frowned, grabbing Tamaki's arms and pinning him against the wall.

"Kyoya, l-let me go!" Tamaki groaned, and Kyoya slid his hands slowly into Tamaki's pants, stroking his penis gently.

"K-Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, looking at his friend who had a very angry look on his face.

"You... you piss me off," Kyoya didn't even care anymore, at that moment he let the anger override his real feelings. He pulled down Tamaki's pants and boxers, before flipping him over and pushing a finger inside him, hearing Tamaki cry out in pain, tears spilling out of his eyes at the poor effort Kyoya put in to prepare him.

"K-Kyoya! P-Please! S-Stop!" Tamaki cried out, as that finger caused him great pain and discomfort.

"Why should I? You said it yourself, all you are is just my possession. So, you, you get no love..." Kyoya said, adding another finger, causing Tamaki to scream out it pain. The whole entire school was empty, and no matter how much Tamaki screamed, no one would hear him. Mori and Honey were long gone, if not, they would've ran in there wondering what Kyoya was doing to Tamaki_. Why... Why is he saying such hurtful thing? Why can't he love me, Why is he hurting me?_ Tamaki started crying, and Kyoya noticed, and all it did was piss him off more. He quickly withdrew his fingers and unbuckled his pants, stroking his member before putting it against Tamaki's entrance. Tamaki felt the warmth pressing against his backside and turned around, trying to push Kyoya off of him.

"Kyoya! Stop!" Tamaki yelled, the fear very visible on his face. _Why would he try to force me to have sex with him, Why is he being so cruel?_ Kyoya growled inwardly before pinning Tamaki's hands above his head, and lifting his leg onto his shoulder and thrusting into him, not giving him time to adjust to him. The scream that Tamaki let out didn't just hurt his ears, but it also hurt his heart.

"T-Take... it out... p-please... p-please... it hurts. Kyoya... it hurts. Why? Why are you going this far to punish me... Why... Why are you doing this to me..." Tamaki didn't know what hurt most, the pain in his heart, or the pain in his ass. At first, Kyoya didn't listen and started thrusting violently into him, not caring to start slow and steady and increased the pace.

"K-Kyoya! Ahhhh! S-stop! AUGHHHH!" Tamaki began screaming out at his insides felt like they were being melted then set on fire again. He looked at Kyoya who noticed the pain on Tamaki's face and immediately stopped, feeling Tamaki's trembling arms that were around his shoulders.

"T-Tamaki…"

"Take it out!" Tamaki cried, and Kyoya pulled out, letting Tamaki fall onto the floor. He noticed the blood that was on him, and froze in fear of what he had done.

"Tamaki..."

"Bye Kyoya, d-don't expect me to come back to the club... I don't think I want to ever see you again." Tamaki said, the tears still falling as he pulled on his clothes, not daring to look at him. Kyoya wanted to tell Tamaki that he was sorry, but the words failed to come to him. Tamaki for up and limped to the door. He didn't look back. He stopped and sighed before saying in a hoarse voice, his last goodbyes as if it were his last day, and when he was gone, Kyoya found his voice and broke out in uncontrollable sobs.

"What have I done... Tamaki... I-I'm sorry! I-I love you... I've always loved you!" He yelled into the empty room and Tamaki could've heard his confession, if he werent blindly walking, not paying attention to where he was going. When he got outside, his friends, who he could've sworn had left, saw him, wondering what was wrong.

"Tama-chan?" Honey said, but Tamaki couldn't hear him, he had walked past them wandering into the street when a car was speeding towards him.

"Tamaki!" They all yelled and Tamaki looked at the car, as it beeped it's horn. Before they all knew it, Tamaki's body was flying through the air. _Ah, who knew that Kyoya would be the death of me._ Were Tamaki's last thoughts before everything went black.

* * *

"Only a concussion? No broken bones? Oh god he's lucky!" Kaoru exclaimed, looking over at his friend who was lying motionlessly in a hospital bed. Tamaki was a very lucky boy. He wasn't hit very hard, hence the car wasn't going that fast, and on top of that, he landed in a pile of rose buses instead of hitting pavement. Tamaki opened his eyes, looking around to see all his friends standing there, looking at him worriedly. _Oh, so I'm alive. Who knew that I was actually hoping that I was dead. I'm so careless._ Tamaki thought before noticing that Kyoya wasn't there.

"I see he really doesn't care," Tamaki whispered as his heart was finally broken, and tears quickly rolled down his cheeks.

"Tama-chan, what's wrong?" Honey-sempai asked and Mori put his hand on his shoulder.

"Mitsukuni, let Tamaki be alone for a moment," Mori said and every looked at him, confused. No one knew of his love for Kyoya, but Mori knew something was wrong.

"Tamaki, why did you just walk into the road? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Haruhi yelled, and Tamaki looked up at her, now glaring at her while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Who know's Haruhi, maybe that's what I intended to do! I, I just don't care anymore… I honestly don't. I'm leaving the host club," Tamaki whispered the last part, and Hikaru slammed his fists on the table beside him.

"What are you talking about? You can't leave the host club! You're the one who started it Tamaki! How will Kyoya feel if he hears you're leaving all of us?!" he yelled and Kaoru put his hand on his shoulder, whispering his name.

"Why would Kyoya care anyways… he never actually cared about me anyways." Tamaki said and the host club didn't know what to do. They decided to leave Tamaki alone.

"I'll come visit you later Tamaki," Haruhi said and Tamaki shook his head.

"No, it's fine Haruhi, I rather you not see me like this." He said, and when Haruhi heard the pain in his voice, he knew that whoever had done this to him, had to be someone he cared about a lot. Tamaki looked out the window, and sighed. _I may have told them I quit, but I don't feel as if I broke my tie with Kyoya properly. Why… why would he do something so cruel… I love him, I love him so much and he breaks my heart like this… why? _Tamaki sighed, and a doctor walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"Hello Tamaki, I have a question for you," he said, and Tamaki recognizes him as Kyoya's father.

"What may that be?"

"Before you got here, you were raped, weren't you? But even so, they didn't get very far," he said and Tamaki shook his head.

"Um, no… I wasn't, I…"

"I see, so you're gay, is what you're telling me. Well, I'll recommend that you tell you're "lover" to use some kind of lubricant, or else you'll tear like you did this time. You're being discharged as well, you're parents are here to pick you up," Mr. Ootori said and Tamaki nodded.

"I'll be sure to let him know."

* * *

Tamaki had not left him home for over two weeks, nor has he attended the club meetings. He just lie in bed, crying, thinking about what Kyoya had done to him.

_**"I'm going home, you said that you were sure that they were gone! What if they would've saw us Kyoya!? Y-you're not gay, I am. You don't have to worry about them judging you and... about them abandoning you! All you do if fuck me and I doubt you even care enough about to think of me more than a possession!"**_

_Why had I said such an awful thing… what I should've said was I loved him… but it's too late now… Kyoya hates me._ Tamaki rolled over in bed, knowing that this was the end to it all, his friendship, his host club, his life. He thought about how school would be when he returned, he never knew that he would dwell on something like this, but it was happening before he could stop it in anyway, faster that he thought as well. Tamaki began crying at what had happened. He just didn't understand. He didn't understand why he loves Kyoya even after he did what he did. He told himself that maybe Kyoya regrets it now, and maybe the times that had sex before then was because he loved him, but was that really the case? Wouldn't Kyoya have called to check on him by now? Why did it seem that Kyoya never intended to see him again?

* * *

"_Kyoya, I love you…"_

"_Tamaki, you're stupid to think that even after I raped you, you'd have a chance with me… get out of my sight, like you said, you're nothing but my possession." Kyoya walked away from Tamaki, not caring to look back as Tamaki's world shattered beneath him, and he fell deeper into an abyss of depression. "You're nothing but a possession" "I never will love you" "you're stupid to think you have a chance with me" "I love you… Kyoya" These sentences were what caused him pain. He reached out for Kyoya who just seemed to get further and further from his reach._

_ "Kyoya…. Kyoya…. Kyo…ya…"_

_ "Tamaki, wake up, please get up,"_

* * *

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes, to see Kyoya standing over him, with a very pained expression on his face.

"Kyoya, how did you get in here?"

"Tamaki, I see what I did is still hurting you… I'm so sorry… I-I," Kyoya couldn't get his words out without feeling the tears of pain fall down his cheeks as he wiped away the boys in front of him. Tamaki was shocked at the fact that Kyoya was crying, and he didn't know what to do.

"Why are you here?" Tamaki whispered, the sound almost barley heard. Kyoya could see that Tamaki was shaking slightly in front of him, from the fear, and he could see that what he had done had probably killed who Tamaki was really on the inside. _What have I done…_

"I've been thinking about you lately, about what I did, and about us, and I never realized that you hated it that much. I wasn't sure at first, but now, I know you no longer want to see me, so instead of you quitting the host, I'll leave," Kyoya said, giving Tamaki's hand a little bit of a squeeze to see the younger boy jump a little at the contact.

"You don't have to do this," Tamaki said, and Kyoya shook his head.

"I know how much this club means to you, and I bet that if I left, no one would care as much as if you left. I know you hate me now, so if you don't want to be around the person who almost raped you, I understand," he said and Tamaki looked up, squeezing Kyoya's hand as he stood up, as if telling him not to go.

"I-I… I don't hate you…" Tamaki whispered and Kyoya looked at him, confused.

"B-but I treated you… like a sex friend. Everytime I wanted to, I didn't care where we were or what we were doing! I … I almost raped you Tamaki, I hurt you severely, I didn't know what came over me, I just got so mad that, I didn't care! I thought you hated me! I cried so much, because I'm madly in love with you!" Kyoya cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, threatening to last forever.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, his tone sounding more disappointed than he wanted it to.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced this sudden confession onto you so suddenly. I../" Tamaki didn't know what had come over him, but he had jumped into Kyoya's arms, which had hesitantly found their way around the younger boys slender hips.

"S-stop apologizing. Especially for something that I wanted to hear for my whole life," Tamaki said, gently kissing Kyoya's lips. This was… believe it or not, their first kiss with each other. Not once while they had sex had Kyoya kissed Tamaki. He did that because he wanted their first kiss to be special if it ever happened.

"Tamaki, love you." Kyoya said, the tears still streaming down his cheeks and Tamaki smiled, wiping his tears away.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Next Chapter Contains the sex. Why you ask? Because I don't know what to do with it yet. This is only a two chapter story btw. So, next chapter will be the last. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, This Is The Last Chapter For Tamaki and Kyoya. I'm sorry to inform you that this had no smut in it. I just couldn't get it into a smutty feel. So, it's basically a fluff. There's Tamaki X Kyoya, some Hikaru X Haruhi. And if you read correctly, there's a little Honey X Kaoru in there as well. Anyhow Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoya ran his hands gently along Tamaki's slender hips while devouring the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Tamaki felt the warm in his pants begin to grow, and he pushed against Kyoya's chest, unwillingly.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked, as Tamaki crawled from beneath him and Tamaki sighed. He wasn't allowed to have people over for long, because his house was strict. Also, he was told to lay off the anal until he healed from being brutally forced by the boy in front of him.

"You have to go, I honestly don't want you to, but my guardian might come to check on us soon. And, I can't have sex until I heal," Tamaki sighed, and Kyoya nodded, rubbing his hands together in an awkward way. The two sat in silence, and Kyoya was the first to break the silence by standing up, and sighing.

"Well, I better leave instead of getting kicked out. Will you come to the club tomorrow? We are losing profiting since you haven't come in quite a while. Also, you are the one who started this all, you can't possibly be the first to abandon it?" Kyoya questioned, hoping that the Prince will put aside what has happened and go back.

"I'll have to see Kyoya, I'm still not sure, since the club room brings back bad memories. Every time I step in there, I think about what we did, what you did. How can I face them with such thoughts Kyo? I don't know if I can," Tamaki said, using the nickname he rarely uses anymore. Kyoya sighed, nodded before heading to the door.

"Please consider coming back as an option at least," Kyoya said, before leaving. Tamaki was hopelessly confused at that point in time. He knew that he and Kyoya were now in love, but how was he going to keep this away from his friends, and his father? His father wanted him to the new head of Ouran Academy, and though he was against Tamaki creating the Host Club, he made it an acceptation, because it made the young boy happy._How am I supposed to tell him I'm in love with Kyoya without him being angry?_ Tamaki thought, knowing how other people reacted to his attraction towards other men, and it wasn't in a positive or even neutral way. Tamaki felt the tears start to flow again, knowing that it was a hard decision to make, now that he was thinking of the other obstacles in the way of his complete happiness. _Why couldn't I just be born normal…? Why did I have to make the difficult choices? _There was a heavy knock on his room door, that startled him and he sat up, wiping his eyes before trying to make himself presentable.

"C-Come in," Tamaki muttered, knowing that his eyes were puffy and swollen and that he wasn't wearing anything but his pajamas.

"Tamaki, how are you feeling? Lunch is ready if you're willing to eat," his father said, and Tamaki looked up at him, with a light smile. It was the first time in a while, that his father was able to actually spend time with him, but Tamaki didn't fret over it, because he knew that he was disliked by his father's side of the family. Especially by his grandmother. He looked at him father, wondering why he was now wanting to talk to him. When they told him that he was injured, his father worried about him more, wanting to know what the cause of his son's depression was. Tamaki didn't like worrying his father, in case that it interfered with his work.

"I'm not hungry," Tamaki muttered his voice hoarse from his crying that had been occurring just a while ago.

"You haven't eaten for quite a while. You didn't eat breakfast or dinner. Are you feeling alright? What's been bothering you lately? You've sheltered yourself in your room and haven't gone to that club of yours either." His father had great concern in his voice, and Tamaki could hear it, and every sentence that he heard his father utter; it sent a pain of guilt into his chest.

"I-I can't tell you, you'll hate me if I do. Just like grandma and the rest of them do," Tamaki said, and his father looked at him, looking very hurt.

"Tamaki, I would never hate you. Is it because I want you to take over for me? Do you think that the only reason that I kept you with me was because I needed an heir? That's not true, none of it. I do indeed love you, and I wish I could spend more time with you. I want to, but it's just that work is also piling up now. When summer comes, we go to many places as well, and even during Christmas break…" Tamaki interrupted his father by bursting into tears.

"T-That's not what I want dad, I want you to accept me for who I am! I never told you in fear that you may not love me anymore. I never told you that I was attracted to men, because everyone who knew, or found out treated it like a sickness! It hurts… to live with constant fear of keeping a secret from your friends and family because you're afraid they may leave you behind! I'm always scared… that you all will just leave me behind," His father looked at him, not with shock, but with worry. Now that he knew what was troubling his son, he was confused.

"Tamaki, if they're really your friends, they wouldn't mind it. I've met you're friends, and they are nice children, and I doubt because of one little thing, that they'd want to leave you behind. Talk to them, tell them how you feel just like you talked to me, and I bet they'd understand," he said, looking into Tamaki's violet eyes which were still shedding tears.

"And what if you're wrong? What if they all leave?"

"Then, you'll always have me, and the one you love most." He said, gently placing his hand on his sons head before hearing his phone ring.

"That's the office, I have to go. How about you leave your room for today, take a walk, and maybe even visit your friends for once. Invite them over if you will," he said, and Tamaki looked at him, confused.

"B-but, Aikawa-san said that you didn't want my friends visiting, that it interfered with your work and you didn't need any distractions," Tamaki mumbled, and his father looked at him, almost confused.

"I never said anything like that. I'll have to talk to her about this. The woman misunderstands everything!" his father sighed, before leaving Tamaki's presence. _Makes sense why she would do this. He has always hated me, and maybe thought if I found a way to hate my father, I would go and find my mother eventually. _He said, sighing before standing up and starting to get dressed, taking his father's advice to take a walk.

"I might as well visit the club; they all should be there by now. The meeting starts in 10 minutes."

* * *

"Kyoya, did Tamaki say he was going to come back?" Kaoru asked, looking at the older boy hopingly while he held onto his brother's shoulders tightly. Kyoya paused, afraid to tell them that he didn't think so, but he didn't want to discourage the teens.

"Well, he may come back. He's thinking about it at the moment. Knowing Tamaki, he'll eventually come running back if he knows that leaving Haruhi alone with you means that either of you will date her." Kyoya said, and Haruhi groaned, stuffing a mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"Haru-chan, that's not very ladylike to shove food into your mouth like that!" Honey exclaimed, pushing a handful of napkins in her face. Tamaki watched his friends laugh as Honey wiped Haruhi's face and a faint smile grew on her face. _How could I ever think about leaving this behind? Behind all the bad memories bring back absolutely wonderful ones. I think I'm ready to return home._ Tamaki thought, opening the door revealing himself to his friends.

"Tama-chan, you're back!" Honey exclaimed, his blonde head turning towards the boy who just entered the room.

"Tamaki…" the rest muttered, staring at him as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Hi everyone, I'm sorry for worrying you. I've just had a lot on my mind. I came here to tell you something, and I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I need you to hear me out." Tamaki said, and Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to react.

"You can't leave the club!" Kaoru cried, and Hikaru glared at him, shaking with rage.

"Weren't you the one who tried so hard to tell us apart to get us here? Why… why are you leaving before we graduate? You promised to wait until we all graduated, that the host club wouldn't retire, until we all left… are you going to break that promise?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please let him finish, you aren't sure if that's what he wanted to say," Kyoya said, knowing exactly what Tamaki was going to announce.

"I'm not leaving… but I wanted to tell you, that I'm gay," he said, looking at them, hoping that their reaction was positive. For a while, no one said anything, they just stared at him, and Tamaki started growing frightful.

"W-Well, say something," Tamaki pleaded and Hikaru was the first to speak.

"We know," he said, and Tamaki looked at him, very confused.

"What?"

"Tamaki, you and Kyoya weren't very good at hiding the fact that you were having some kind of relationship. We knew since you guys started calling each other Mommy and Daddy," Kaoru said, and Honey stood up, walking over to Tamaki with a smile on his face.

"Also, you and Kyo-chan kissed that time when we were all at the festival! Taka-chan made me promise not to say anything, so I didn't," he said, and he looked at Haruhi, who was the only one who didn't say anything as well.

"Haruhi, did you know as well, or were you oblivious to this whole situation?" he asked, and Haruhi sighed, leaving her elbow on the table.

"I knew when I saw you and Kyoya about to go at it that once time after the tropical theme. I had walked in, looking for my wallet and Kyoya was undressing you…" she said, frowning and Tamaki's face turned a bright red.

"A-ah, and knowing this, why didn't any of you tell me!?" Tamaki yelled, and the all smiled at him,

"Because, we wanted you to tell us first," he said, and Tamaki looked at him, before smiling. He felt a wave of relief over rush him, and he sighed, looking over at Kyoya who was smiling at him.

"And, are you and Kyoya dating or what?" Kaoru asked, and Tamaki looked at him, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

* * *

After a few weeks, the drama quickly subsided and the Host Club was now back to normal. Tamaki was now back to his normal self, yelling at the twins from getting too close to his "daughter" be even so, he allowed Hikaru to flirt with her, and soon they began going out. Kyoya was able to bring in more profits by have a "Boy Love Thursday" and watching all the girls fan girl while he and Tamaki showed how much they loved each other.

"So, this is it huh? Now that Tamaki and Kyoya are going out, and even Haruhi and Hikaru, what's going to happen to us?" Kaoru asked Mori and Honey who were sitting with him, eating cake.

"Who knows Kao-chan, maybe you'll find your lover soon enough," Honey said, smiling at him, and Kaoru smiled back, blushing a little.

"Yeah, maybe I will." He replied back, and the two sat talking to each other about future plans. Tamaki looked around while who was snuggling in Kyoya's arms, which were wrapped protectively around him and smiled.

"I'm glad, that this was the outcome of starting the host club," Tamaki said, and Kyoya kissed his head gently, muttered a soft, "Yeah, I love you" into his ear before placing a kiss gently onto his lips. Haruhi and Hikaru were looking out the window, playing "I spy" until Haruhi gave up, since Hikaru just didn't get the concept of the game.

"I love you too," Tamaki said back, holding Kyoya's hand tight, never wanting his to break the embrace. The love was undying. The days passed, and not once had the boys gotten into a disagreement big enough to end their relationship.

"I'll always love you Mommy, no matter what," Tamaki said with a smirk as the fireworks started blasting off. Kyoya let out a low chuckle before kissing his; he sparks between the locking of their lips brighter than the fire in the sky.

"I will never stop loving you, Daddy."

* * *

**I know it's a disappoint since I left out the "entertaining part" but I just couldn't get the inspiration for it. I was too busy writing the next two chapters for The Way To Love and there isn't very much love in there besides the wedding so, there's a bit of a sneak peak of what's happening the next two chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will be updating. If any of you are wondering why I keep starting new stories, these are for my friend, so I used to write her these, but she transferred so I no longer see her, even if we live close. So, I hope this clears it up. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**


End file.
